


A Visit

by liveanddiefortissimo (Ireth_Isilra)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, pairings are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireth_Isilra/pseuds/liveanddiefortissimo
Summary: Jason makes a new habit.





	A Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, in a few days my Marvin RP account (on tumblr @livebyyourwit) turns 2 years and I can't believe i'm still here, so this is like a self indulgent present, about a few of the headcanons my friends and I have post-musical. I hope you enjoy.

The first time he went to Whizzer's grave was only a few weeks after the funeral.

He knew his father was in no shape to come, but leaving him alone for so long just didn't seemed right. He also knew both Charlotte and Cordelia would entertain Marvin long enough for him not to notice his son was arriving late that Friday. 

The flowers on the funeral wreath were already wilting, so he took the best ones, left them over the gravestone and dropped the rest. When he was done, a awkward silence fell over him. "I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. It's been rough for everyone, these last few weeks." he lowered his head, fixing his glasses. He didn't really knew how to proceed when visiting the grave of a loved one. He once visited the place where they buried the family dog, but this wasn't, under any circumstances, the same.

"I know mom will never say it, but I think even she misses you" he continued, laughing a little awkwardly, trying to picture Whizzer's face denying he ever felt something any near friendship for Trina.

After a few moments, Jason sighed. "I still feel they don't listen to me, though. Dad is too immersed in his own grief; and the rest of the family is too worried for him to notice me. You did a number on him, you know? But don't worry, I'm not here to blame you." The child looked directly to the gravestone, as if looking at the man himself "You see, you always were a good listener and-- I guess I miss that... That's what I'm doing here. Would you mind if I came more often? I could bring a chess board and I'd still let you win" he smiled, thinking himself a little silly for doing this in the first place.

A cold wind remind him it was time to go "I guess I should leave now. It's getting late and Dad will worry if I'm not in his doorstep before sunset" it was a lie, his father probably didn't even knew what day it was, but he was taught to be polite and respectful, even with the dead. He touched the cold stone before he left and it was weird, so unlike Whizzer: cold and hard, where everything Whizzer had ever been to him was warm and soft. He sighed again, he missed him so much. "Well then, I'll see you around" he shrugged, waved his goodbye, thought he would probably will never return.

... He was back next Friday. 

"Whizzer, Whizzer, you would never believe this! I asked Dot Nardoni to the autumn dance and she rejected me, but you know who accepted my invitation? Brittany Rosenthal! Yes, I know, unbelievable! I just came to tell you because if I tell mom she'll start asking a million question; if I tell dad, he'll try to act happy when he's not and if I tell Mendel, I'm afraid he'll start giving me dating advice I don't want... I'm sorry I didn't get flowers or anything, but I'll leave you my white king, all right? That way you'll know I'll be back" And he was gone as fast as he came. 

It became a tradition. Every Friday, from his mom's to his dad's, Jason took a small detour to go and see Whizzer. Sometimes they'd play chess while he'd tell him about his week, and he would never, ever spin the board when he played with Whizzer. Instead, he would reach out the other side and move a random piece, without much thinking, after all, it was what Whizzer would have done. It didn't matter, though. White would always win in the end. Jason didn't have to courage to let him lose.

About half a year after he started his visits, Jason noted something was off. Besides of the two or three times he had found a bouquet of lilies and sunflowers that was very clearly Charlotte and Cordelia's, he never once saw more flowers on Whizzer's grave. It unnerved him, thinking someone as bright as Whizzer could left so little impact on other people's lives that no one would come to visit him... One day, though, another theory pop out his mind. 

"Is your family mad at you?" he asked in the middle of a particularly long game one evening "It's that why they never come to visit?" He knew there was no answer, but it felt wrong people didn't remember him more often. "You must excuse my dad for not coming. He's not ready yet. He's still coping with losing you... But he'll come. When he's better, he'll come on his own"

Exactly a year after the funeral, Jason found someone he was not expecting to see on Whizzer's grave: Marvin, with a bouquet of roses in his hand was talking in a quiet voice to his lover. It was a moment of intimacy, but on his happiness, Jason forgot all manners and run to his father, hugging him from behind. 

"I knew you'd come today! Mum seemed to forget, but I knew you wouldn't!" 

"Well, hello to you too, kid" he heard his father say, laughing. Then a beat. "Why are you here?"

Jason let go, he looked up to his dad and suddenly he was five years old and with his hand inside a cookie jar. This was his secret. He didn't knew why he kept these visits a secret, but he did, and suddenly, it felt wrong to tell him. It also meant he had to admit feeling no one in his family ever listened to him the way Whizzer did, and that made feel even worse. He lowered his head once again. 

"I'm here for the same reason you are, I guess. I miss him." It was not a lie, and his father seemed to buy it good enough. 

They stayed quiet for a moment, until Marvin quietly lied the flowers in front of the grave and left a kiss on top of it. When he turned back to Jason, his eyes were watery, but his smile was the most honest one his child had seen in a while. "Okay, kid. Time to go home" the father said, offering his hand as if Jason were just a small boy again. 

"Just a second" replied the child, searching on his pockets for something. The white and black King of his favorite chess game. "I'm coming back for those" he explained to the astonished look Marvin was giving him. "It's kinda what we do" he shrugged, and before his father could reply, Jason took his hand and guide them back home.

\---

"Dad?" asked Jason, later that night. 

"Mmh?" 

"I couldn't help but notice, no one else leaves him flowers." 

Marvin took a moment to reply, his eyes never leaving the book he was supposedly reading "Well, it's not easy being queer now. Imagine how it was when he was your age." 

"So his family hated him" conclude Jason. 

Marvin did lowered the book at that. "What do you mean?" he frowned. "We are his family. And we're never gonna leave him alone, are we?" Jason smiled at that. 

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, if you liked it, kudos and comments are GREATLY appreciated! remember you can find me at @liveanddiefortissimo if you ever want to talk, and you're also invited to go bother marvin @livebyyourwit


End file.
